Dwight Schultz
William Dwight Schultz (born November 24, 1947) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dr. Animo in Ben 10, Eddie the Squirrel in CatDog and Mung Daal in Chowder. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Trainer (ep36), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Attuma, U.N. Moderator (ep19), Vampire Soldier#2 (ep13) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Dr. Animo, Driver (ep6), Earl (ep6), Father (ep6), Monitor (ep27), Police Officer (ep2), VIP#2 (ep2) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - D'Void (Dr. Animo; ep21), Null Guardian (ep21) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Dr. Animo, Future Animo (ep79) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Dr. Animo, Sheriff (ep48), Teacher#2 (ep29) *CatDog (1998) - Eddie the Squirrel *Chowder (2007-2008) - Mung Daal, Bather (ep16), Beetle (ep10), Big Boy Kid (ep12), Bird (ep15), Burple Nurple (ep1), Bus Driver (ep19), Capellini Customer (ep15), Clown (ep19), Customer (ep1), Doctor (ep19), Dog (ep4), Duck Man (ep16), Food (ep7), Giant (ep12), Goose (ep20), Guard (ep1), Guy (ep4), Guy (ep18), Guy#1 (ep14), Guy#1 (ep20), Health Inspector (ep15), Hippo (ep8), Hippo (ep16), Hippo Customer (ep19), Hot Dog Person (ep18), Incidental Man (ep19), King of the Sky, Man (ep6), Man (ep14), Man (ep20), Man#2 (ep13), Meach#2 (ep18), Narrator (ep16), Officer Monte Cristo (ep5), Officer Sloppy Joe (ep5), Old Man#1 (ep13), Onlooker (ep19), Oyster (ep10), Paramedic (ep1), Parking Enforcement (ep11), Patron#2 (ep8), Perignon (ep20), Pigeon (ep11), Restaurant Owner (ep19), Rubble Steve (ep14), Scarecrow (ep16), Sweet Tooth (ep9), Tastebud#1 (ep9), Thrice Cream Vendor, Vendor (ep10), Vendor (ep14), Vendor (ep15) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Wild Card (ep19) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2014-2016) - Karl *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Fu-xi (ep58) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Announcer (ep3), Earth Father (ep3), Eric (ep18), Japanese Leader (ep18), Mr. Slunchy (ep3) *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Leo (ep50), TV Announcer (ep50) *Rugrats (2002) - Gracko (ep157) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Older Danny Darrow (ep17) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - AIM Scientist (ep28), Executive 1 (ep28), Technovore (ep28) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Ernest (ep13) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999-2001) - Baduk, Customer (ep33), Dr. Freed (ep33), Inspector Tabu (ep29), Monkey (ep78), Poacher (ep80) *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1998-1999) - Doctor, NSC Operative, Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Mesmero, Teacher (ep10) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Freddie *The Animatrix (2003) - Nonaka, Additional Voices *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Odin 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Constantine 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Dubbledekabus 'Shorts' *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Thromnambular (Wish Unfulfillment) 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Dr. Animo *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Dr. Animo Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Assassin 1 (ep1), Patron 1 (ep1), Ronin (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003-2004) - Dakuan, Mufu 'Movies - Dubbing' *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Eves 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Deimos, Erebus *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - D'Void *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Dr. Animo *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Dr. Animo, Radio Announcer *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Additional Voices *Conan (2007) - Graven Kalden *DC Universe Online (2011) - Flash/Barry Allen, Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Dark Sector (2008) - AD, Mezner *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Air Force General, Fair Worker *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Bodahn Feddic *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 2 (1998) - Hakunin *Fallout 4 (2015) - Knight Captain Cade *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Ethon *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Ash Man, Chairman Prescott, Old Man *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) - Charon, Fire Guard, Helios, Male Greek *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Killer7 (2005) - Harman Smith *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Idol of Greed, Moonlight *Lego Dimensions (2016) - "Howling Mad" Murdock, Burdock *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Dr. Zev Cohen, Navigator Pressly *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Jaroth, Navigator Pressly *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - GNN Anchor (Announced) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Hallas, Nemesis Orcs *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - King Hagan *République (2013-2016) - Kenichiro Treglazov *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Guard *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Ignitor *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Ignitor *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Reginald Barclay *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Heskal, Additional Voices *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Murphy *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Hoxie *The Darkness (2007) - Uncle Paulie Franchetti *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Garokk, Living Monolith *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Magneto, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Geldoblame *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maechen, Maester Mika, O'aka XXIII *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Maechen, O'aka XXIII *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Anastasis, Dalan *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Tipur (Cutscenes) *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Gelsey *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Giorgis Geld, Maurits von Borg *Yakuza (2006) - Kage Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (96) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. Category:American Voice Actors